A sad red day
by Gojisbon
Summary: Es un mal día para Jane, que recuerda solo el aniversario de la muerte de su mujer y su hija. Lisbon, preocupada por él, intenta ayudarle.
1. Chapter 1

Teresa Lisbon llegó como cada mañana temprano al CBI. Al llegar, lo primero que hizo, según una rutina que ya tenía establecida, fue ir a ver a Jane, que llegaba siempre antes que ella, y al que siempre encontraba tendido en el sofá.

Lisbon entró en la sala, y vio que estaba vacía. El sofá no tenía ninguna arruga, nadie se había tumbado en él desde la noche anterior, cuando lo habían limpiado.

Que raro, pensó, se habrá dormido.

La joven policía se dirigió hacia su despacho, y allí se puso a rellenar una montaña de papeles que tenía pendientes. El tiempo se le pasó volando, y cuando vio llegar a Van Pelt –puntual, como siempre- se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado una hora.

-Buenos días.- exclamó Van Pelt sonriendo, ella siempre alegre…

-¿Has visto a Jane?- contestó Lisbon, sin saludar a su compañera, pues ya comenzaba a estar preocupado por el rubio asesor, que nunca llegaba tan tarde.

-¿No ha llegado?- preguntó ella, también extrañada.

-No… Estoy preocupada por él, ¿y si le ha pasado algo?

-Tranquila, ya llegará. Se habrá dormido, o algo.- dijo Van Pelt, en un intento de calmar a su jefa, pero que no sonó demasiado convincente. Luego abandonó el despacho para ponerse a trabajar en el caso que desde el día anterior les mantenía ocupados.

Pasó el tiempo, y llegaron Rigsby y Cho a la oficina, los dos juntos. Lisbon, que ya estaba que se subía por la paredes se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-¿Sabéis algo de Jane?- preguntó sin miramientos.

-No.- respondió Rigsby.

Cho le lanzó una mirada extraña, y en seguida dijo:

-Sí.

Lisbon se aferró como una desesperada a la respuesta de Cho.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

-Bueno, pues el otro día nos contó que bueno, que se quedaría hoy en casa, y bueno que…- se trataba de Rigsby, como no.

Lisbon le lanzó una mirada asesina, cosa que hizo que Cho reaccionara y dijera, sin más miramientos:

-Hoy hace 8 años que mataron a su mujer y a su hija.

-Oh…- dijo Lisbon, apenada por el pobre Jane.

-Cho, no sirves para guardar secretos…

-No, no es lo mío. Me gusta la sinceridad, por eso soy poli.

-No discutáis. Y, ¿sabéis si va a venir a trabajar?

-Dijo que se iba a quedar en casa, que quería pasar el día solo.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Cho.- dijo, mientras regresaba de nuevo a su despacho.

-Ésta está un poco rara, ¿no?- preguntó Rigsby.

-Un poco.

Lisbon de nuevo en su despacho, comenzó a pensar. Pobre Jane, en su casa, solo, recordando aquella terrible fecha sin nadie que le ayudara… Tras mucho pensar en la situación del guapo asesor, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a verle, y así lo hizo, pero primero acudió a despedirse del resto de su brigada y a dejar en sus manos la investigación. Una vez hubo abandonado el CBI, y sin saber de la conversación que Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho compartían en ese momento sobre ella y su extraña actitud, se acercó a la casa de Jane.

Llamó al timbre, pero nadie le abrió. Insistió de nuevo, esta vez más persistentemente.

-Vete, Lisbon.- dijo la voz de Jane, llena de amargura y casi irreconocible.

-Jane, ábreme.

-¡Te he dicho que te vayas!- dijo él, irritado.

-Patrick, no estás bien. Déjame que te ayude, por favor.

No hubo respuesta. Lisbon oyó como alguien en el interior se sonaba los mocos, y momentos después, Jane le abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo, esta vez con una voz más normal.

-Lo sé todo, Jane. Yo… lo siento, y quiero ayudarte.

-No puedes hacer nada. ¡Ellas no volverán!- dijo, amargamente.

-Lo sé, Patrick, y sé que duele, pero puedo ayudarte.

-¿Y tú que sabes? No tienes ni idea de nada; del sufrimiento, del dolor, de la culpa…

-¿Recuerdas aquel caso que tuvimos, en el que asesinaron a una chica surfear?

-Sí, Cristine. ¿Pero eso qué importa?

-¿Recuerdas la situación de su familia?

-Sí.

-¿Y me dejas pasar?

-Adelante.- dijo, haciendo de caballero.

Ambos pasaron al salón, y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Pues bien, a mí me pasó lo mismo, ¿sabes? A mi madre la atropelló un coche cuando yo tenía 12 años. ¿Pero sabes lo irónico de la situación? El coche contra el que chocó lo conducía un universitario borracho, que salió completamente indemne, y no pidió perdón ni la ayudó…- los ojos de Lisbon se llenaron un poco de lágrimas, pero ella lucho contra ellas, y no dejó que afloraran.

-Yo… lo siento, no sabía nada.

-Déjame continuar. Después de eso mi padre se volvió alcohólico. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Andaba todo el día bebiendo, borracho de aquí para allá. Yo tuve que encargarme de la casa, del dinero, de mis hermanos… De todo. Al principio solo decía barbaridades, pero luego comenzaron las agresiones. Nos pegaba, nos daba unas palizas horribles, y cuando estaba sobrio no lo recordaba.

A mi hasta me llegó a romper un brazo.- Lisbon ya no pudo retener más las lágrimas, y hecho a llorar.- Después de unos años, el alcohol se lo llevó también, y lloré. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lloré por la pérdida de aquel hombre, que casi nos mata a mi y a mis hermanos cuando murió, que nos pegaba incansablemente… Pero era la única persona que quedaba viva que me quería…

Lisbon terminó de hablar, y en ese momento, Jane la abrazó.

-Tampoco fue fácil para ti…

-Pasé por algo igual de malo, Jane, puedo ayudarte ahora.- dijo, separándose de él y secándose las lágrimas, pues no quería mostrar su debilidad ante él.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Donde vas?- le preguntó Lisbon a Jane al ver que se levantaba del sofá.  
Jane no contestó , y desapareció durante unos minutos, tiempo que Lisbon aprovechó para recuperar la compostura.  
-Toma.-dijo él, tomando un poco por sorpresa a Lisbon mientras le daba un vaso.  
Ella le miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada.  
Acto seguido Jane se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y le llenó el vaso de whisky. Después, procedió a llenar el suyo.  
-Sé que beber no es bueno... pero a veces ayuda.  
-Te comprendo.-dijo Lisbon, quien en más de una ocasión ya había ahogado sus penas en el alcohol.  
Los dos se acercaron sus vasos a los labios a la vez, y se lo terminaron de un trago.  
-¿Sabes?-dijo Jane, tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio.-Mi hija siempre se sentaba en este sofá conmigo y juntos veíamos viejas películas infantiles mientras comiamos palomitas.  
Al final el salón siempre parecía un campo de batalla, y mi mujer nos regañaba a los dos, aunque en el fondo se sonreía para si misma... Dios, las echo tanto de menos. Lo que daría por poder volver a pasarlo así.  
-Lo sé , Jane, lo sé .- dijo Lisbon, en un vano intento de consolarle, pues la comunicación nunca había sido su punto fuerte.  
Jane la miró a los ojos, y ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que Lisbon ruborizada apartó la vista. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea: si Jane quería volverlo a pasarlo así , y teniendo en cuenta que con su hija era imposible... ¿por qué no intentaba ella hacerle feliz?  
-Tengo una idea.- dijo sin más.- Ahora vuelvo, ¿vale? Espérame aquí y no hagas nada estúpido, ¿entendido?  
-Sí, mami.- contest el burlón.  
Lisbon le dirigió aquella mirada suya que era capaz de callarle y se marchó. Jane al quedarse solo volvió a recordar a las dos mujeres de su vida, sus dos únicos grandes amores, pero al poco se encontró pensando en Lisbon.

Mientras, Lisbon, había cogido su coche, y se dirigía hacia su casa. Iba a organizar una tarde para que Jane consiguiera no ponerse triste pensando en su mujer y su hija, si no que estuviera distraido.  
Cuando llegó, Lisbon abrió la puerta y se acercó rápidamente al armario que tenía sobre el televisor. Lo abrió , y tras un rato pensando cuales películas serían mejores, por fin se decidió por tres películas con las que creía que Jane disfrutaría y dejaría de pensar en ellas. Después fue a la cocina, donde sabía que en el armario debían de haber varias bolsas de palomitas.  
También creyó combeniente coger una botella de su tequila favorito -bueno, más bien el de Bosco, que ella había echo su favorito tras su muerte-.  
Salió de su casa con los brazos llenos entre tantas cosas que llevaba, y se montó en el coche. Cuando llegó a la casa de Jane llamó a la puerta y este la abrió . Parecía un poco más animado.  
-¿Y esto?¿Un regalo?¿Para mí ? No tenías que molestarte, hombre.- dijo, bromeando.  
-No es nigún regalo. Tú y yo vamos a intentar pasar una buena tarde, ¿vale?- contestó ella mientras entraba en su casa.  
-Eso es un poco difícil cuando tienes que lidiar con todo lo que yo tengo... Es como si no se marcharan de mi mente, como si me culparan continuamente. Pero lo peor de todo es que tienen razón al culparme. Supongo que, como ya me has dicho en más ocasiones, soy un maldito bastardo...  
-¡Que va! Tú eres una de las personas que más quiero.- dijo Lisbon intentando animarle, pero nada más decirlo, se arrepintió profundamente.  
-¿En serio? Uau, de verdad que no lo parece. Pero aún así significa mucho para mi...-dijo él, intentando picarla.  
Lisbon no quería afrontar la mirada de Jane, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacia la televisión, películas en mano.


End file.
